


Lo mejor de las peleas, son las reconciliaciones

by Sawako93



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Luego de un mes de haber terminado su relación; Peter y Quentin se encuentran encerrados en cuatro paredes que serán testigos de una muerte segura o de una reconciliación perfectaAU donde no tienen poderes, ligero PeterxWade
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Lo mejor de las peleas, son las reconciliaciones

\- Esta bien Peter, es normal que sigas con tu vida créeme que me da lo mismo con quien te acuestes  
\- Eres un mentiroso, siempre fuiste un vil mentiroso y un idiota- respondió Peter enojado  
\- ¿Yo? ¿Yo soy el mentiroso? - Beck se mostraba ofendido ante tales acusaciones- Al menos yo no dije que nunca estaría con mi mejor amigo y lo primero que hice fue correr a su cama  
\- Eres un idiota, tú muy bien sabes que las cosas no son así, no sé de dónde sacas tus estupideces, pero ya es suficiente  
\- La única estupidez que hice fue enamorarme de ti, estoy tan jodidamente enamorado que no vi las señales  
\- ¿Señales? ¿De qué señales hablas? - Peter lo miró agotado  
\- No eres más que un niño engreído, un hijito de papá que lo único que sabe hacer es jugar con las personas  
\- Idiota, no sé cómo pude estar contigo  
\- ¿Disculpa? Esa es mi línea  
Beck se paso la mano por el cabello y suspiro tratando de calmarse, se habían quedados encerrados en el ascensor de la empresa debido a un corto de luz en el sistema. Lo que al comienzo había sido una situación incomoda para una ex pareja que recientemente había puesto fin a su relación se fue transformando en una serie de gritos y acusaciones que si no los sacaban de allí pronto terminara llegando a lo físico y no de una forma bonita.  
Peter estaba con los brazos cruzados evitando mirar al hombre al que le había jurado amor eterno hace solo unos meses, las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que en realidad ni él mismo entendía porque se odiaban tanto.  
Quentin se acercó al botón de emergencia nuevamente y lo presiono sin éxito, nadie contestaba, el hecho de que fueran más de las 10pm tampoco ayudaba ya que se habían quedado trabajando hasta tarde en un proyecto y a esas horas solo debía de estar el vigilante nocturno.  
\- ¿No tienes señal? - preguntó Peter mirando su propio teléfono  
\- No, tampoco tengo señal- Beck se lo quedó mirando un momento, pero eso solo hizo que sus pensamientos se nublaran más  
\- Nunca me había quedado encerrado en un ascensor, pero no entiendo porque los teléfonos no funcionan, ¿es algo normal?  
\- Quien sabe- susurro Beck mirando su reflejo en la puerta del ascensor- ¿ansioso por no poder hablar con tu “amiguito”?  
\- Jodete Beck, estamos hablando bien y tienes que empezar con la discusión nuevamente, siempre buscando tener la última palabra  
\- Disculpe su alteza- Beck le sonrió burlonamente  
\- No se cuantas veces tengo que repetir esto, pero no me he acostado ni me acostaré con Wade  
\- Si tú lo dices  
\- Yo lo digo porque es cierto, acaso las personas están debajo de nuestras camas viendo con quien nos acostamos  
\- Los tabloides dicen otra cosa Peter y hasta hay fotos de ustedes muy juntitos  
\- Sabes que esas son puras porquerías, una foto Beck, solo una foto donde Wade me está abrazando y haces esta mierda  
\- ¿Por qué te estaba abrazando? - Pregunto Quentin mirándolo de frente  
\- Me estaba abrazando porque estaba llorando por un imbécil- Las palabras de Peter salieron como dardos de su boca- Un imbécil que por un simple rumor decidió tirar a la basura una relación de casi un año  
\- No me hagas reír niño, no fue un rumor y de eso si hay más fotos  
\- De acuerdo, voy a aceptar esto porque también fue mi error, estaba ebrio y Wade casi se cae, choco contra mi y me termino besando, para mi mala suerte había fotógrafos cerca y en menos de 15 minutos las fotos estaban en todas las redes sociales, pero no me dejaste explicarte todo esto solo por tu estúpido odio hacia él  
\- ¡El imbécil esta enamorado de ti! ¡Habría que estar ciego para no verlo! - Beck estaba harto  
\- Quentin basta, es mi mejor amigo y jamás, escucha bien, jamás estaría con él porque es como mi hermano  
\- Hermano que te besa y te abraza a su antojo  
\- ¡Demonios! - Peter pateo la puerta del ascensor- estoy harto de que no escuches lo que digo- se acercó a Quentin y lo acorralo contra una de las paredes  
Beck se sorprendió ante la acción del menor, Peter siempre había sabido expresar bien sus emociones y nunca lo había visto tan alterado como ahora; tal vez si se estaba pasando de la raya al recriminarle algo que había pasado hace un mes.  
\- Relájate Peter o terminaras arruinando más el ascensor  
\- Me importa una mierda el ascensor, lo que me importa es que tú me creas porque estoy harto de verte salir con quien sabe quién a clubs  
\- ¿Así que andas pendiente de mis pasos? - Beck rio levemente- pensé que odiabas los tabloides  
\- Los odio – Peter se acerco más- pero son útiles para cuando no puedes ubicar a alguien  
Quentin observo al menor que estaba a escasos centímetros de él, sus ojos llorosos, su mandíbula apretaba y su cuerpo casi temblando del enojo, su pequeño niño tan molesto que estaba al borde del llanto, cuanto lo había extrañado en todo este tiempo. Peter a su vez miraba al hombre que había amado como a nadie, su barba perfecta, sus ojos azules en los que cuantas veces se había perdido y sus labios que no parecían parar de llamarlo.  
Beck fue el primero en moverse, agarro a Peter y le dio un beso que, si bien lo sorprendió, el menor acepto gustoso; había pasado poco más de un mes desde que la relación había finalizado, pero no había ni un solo día en el que se arrepintiera de ello. A pesar de las discusiones que podían tener, su relación no era mala, aunque si le faltaba más comunicación. Peter se alejó buscando aire y puso sus brazos frente suyo evitando que Beck se acercara nuevamente.  
\- Detente- exclamó tratando de respirar- no podemos hacer esto  
\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Beck tratando de acercarse nuevamente, ese beso le había sabido tan bien  
\- Porque esto no soluciona nada- Peter lo miró suplicante  
\- De acuerdo- Beck levantó las manos en señal de que no iba a intentar nada- Hablemos como personas civilizadas  
Peter se dejo caer por la pared del ascensor y se sentó en el frio suelo, necesitaba sentir la estabilidad del piso para no desmoronarse nuevamente. Beck se sentó frente a él con las piernas cruzadas, lo observo durante un momento hasta que escogió las palabras correctas para empezar a hablar.  
\- ¿Por qué soy un mentiroso?  
\- Porque te pregunté millones de veces si te caía bien Wade y si no había problema en que saliera con él  
\- Pero Peter, era tu mejor amigo, aparte que si te decía que sí eras capaz de ya no verlo y eso iba a ser peor  
\- No es cierto- Peter hizo un puchero  
\- Sabes que si lo es, no quería que su amistad se arruine, pero en serio, él está enamorado de ti  
\- Ok supongamos que es cierto, pero él nunca se hubiera metido en nuestra relación, sabe muy bien que estoy enamorado de ti y que no quiero a nadie más  
\- Tienes un punto en eso, nunca intentó nada excepto ese día que se emborracho  
\- Ok eso queda claro, ¿Por qué soy un hijo de papi engreído? Nunca he abusado de ser el heredero Stark  
\- Bueno- Beck rio- solo lo dije por hacerte enojar sé cuanto odias que los tabloides digan eso  
\- Gracias por eso – respondió sarcásticamente Peter- esos estúpidos tabloides que creen que pueden meterse en mi vida privada  
\- ¿En serio hay fotos mías en clubs? - preguntó Beck ya un poco menos tensionado  
\- Si, hubo una hace unas semanas en las que estabas con un tipo  
\- Ah eso, es mi primo y me obligo a ir porque era su despedida de soltero ¿recuerdas que te invite a que me acompañaras a su boda?  
\- Cierto- Peter rio- había olvidado eso  
Beck negó con la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando, Peter evitaba su mirada mirando un punto inexistente en la pared, Quentin se acercó un poco más al joven y se sentó a su lado, apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del menor y soltó un suspiro.  
\- ¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes en vez de odiarnos y casi matarnos?  
\- Porque somos unos idiotas- Peter tomo la mano del otro y la llevó a sus labios- Somos unos idiotas cegados por los celos y el amor- le dio un delicado beso  
\- Sin duda alguna, debemos hacer esto más seguido  
\- ¿Terminar nuestra relación y deprimirnos? - preguntó Peter divertido  
\- Conversar y ser sinceros, no dejar que las cosas pasen como si nada  
\- Estoy de acuerdo en eso  
Desde la sala de vigilancia, estaban Tony y Steve mirando todo a través del monitor que daba al ascensor. Uno se encontraba sonriendo mientras el otro tenía una mueca de molestia en el rostro.  
\- Era la oportunidad perfecta de que mi heredero se busque a un mejor partido- exclamó Tony  
\- Sabes muy bien que Peter esta perdidamente enamorado de Quentin, si no hacíamos esto nuestro hijo iba a seguir siendo un zombie  
\- Tú siempre apoyando todo lo que ese niño hace- Tony se puso de pie- si empiezan a coger en el ascensor apaga la cámara, no quiero más material para los tabloides  
\- Lo que tu digas- dio una rápida mirada al monitor donde Peter ya se encontraba sentado encima de Beck- no es la primera vez que alguien hace un buen uso de ese ascensor- apagó la cámara


End file.
